Navidad, al fin y al cabo
by Once L
Summary: Navidad. Una época especial para muchas personas. Pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando un día que ha sido normal por toda su vida, se convierte en su primera Navidad? Los Blitzkreig Boys tienen la respuesta. - Shonen Ai. .Terminado.
1. Primera Vez o Preparativos

**Título**: Navidad, al fin y al cabo.

**Personajes: **Kai Hiwatari, Tala Ivanov, Bryan Kuznetzov,Spencer.

**Género:** General, Amistad, Humor.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Rusos. Leve insinuación de Shonen Ai.

**Resumen: **Navidad. Una época especial para muchas personas. Pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando un día que ha sido normal por toda su vida, se convierte en su primera Navidad? Los Blitzkreig Boys tienen la respuesta.

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**21/12/07.**

**1. Capítulo 1- Primera Vez o Preparativos.**

_Navidad._

Una época del año donde todas las casas y comercios eran adornados con escarcha, foquitos de colores, el famoso pino con esferas, muérdago sobre las puertas, guirnaldas en la puerta principal, abetos y muchas cosas más.

La Navidad era, y es, una de las mejores épocas de todo el año. Esperada con ansias por los niños pequeños, y no tan pequeños.

Una época donde la familia se reúne, se cantan villancicos, se hace la tradicional cena familiar, se quiebran piñatas, se dan regalos a los seres queridos, se celebra en grande.

Sí, la Navidad podía ser la mejor fiesta del todo el año. Familias juntas y felices. Amor y Paz. Felicidad.

Pero todo eso... aquella época que hasta en el aire se sentía; aquella época tan especial para miles de personas, no significaba más que un día normal para aquella persona que caminaba por las transitadas calles de Rusia.

Su semblante reflejaba molestia al ser golpeado por aquellas personas distraídas con bolsas o paquetes envueltos, y lo que más lo hacía rabiar sin duda alguna era que se detenían, se disculpaban con una enorme sonrisa y le deseaban una _"¡Feliz Navidad!"_.

Sí, a él, a Kai Hiwatari. A la persona que detestaba aquellas fiestas, por creer que eran superficiales y banales; pura comercialización, al aumentar los precios hasta las nubes. Al aprovecharse de aquellas personas que celebraban aquella fecha, y personas como él, personas que nada tenían que ver, resultaban también afectadas con los altos costos.

Quizá, muchas personas pensarían que era un _Anti-Navidad. _Un _Grinch. _Una persona amargada, pero no era así. Él tenía una razón para repudiar aquella fecha. Para no celebrar la Navidad.

Y es que desde pequeño, su "querido" Abuelo, Voltaire, le había dicho que esa era una tonta celebración donde los medios aprovechaban para sacarles más dinero, haciéndoles creer que tenían que comprar regalos costosos; comprar aquella cursi decoración, el arbolito, las lucecitas; todo eso, que no era "necesario".

Y así, cada que llegaba la Navidad a la mansión Hiwatari, ésta era una simple cena más, en completo y absoluto silencio, ya que ni los sirvientes estaban. Estos festejaban aquellos días acompañados de su familia y seres queridos, mientras ellos, los poderosos y ricos Hiwatari estaban sumisos en su soledad, en un ambiente frío, triste y desolador.

Kai, aún recordaba cómo todos los años salía al balcón y veía emocionado todas esas lucecitas brillantes que parpadeaban. A las personas que festejaban en casa con toda la familia en un ambiente cálido y feliz. Veía todo aquello con una emoción y ansias que jamás había conocido ni conocería jamás, al menos, no teniendo como Abuelo y tutor a Voltaire Hiwatari.

Sin más y regresando a su triste realidad, regresaba a su fría habitación, donde era arrullado por la lejana música y las alegres carcajadas. Y a la mañana siguiente, la cosa empeoraba. Pues todos los niños corrían y eran felices al recibir juguetes y ropa nueva, todo por cortesía del que ahí conocían como _Ded Moroz_, aquella entidad que viene en trineo con tres caballos blancos y un enorme saco lleno de regalos.

Aquella persona, nunca llegó a su casa. Nunca le trajo nada, a pesar del fuerte deseo que el bicolor imprimía en ello y de lo bien que se portaba. Así pues, y con el pasar de los años su corazón se cerró. Creyó por completo aquellas palabras de su Abuelo, no importándole en lo más mínimo aquella época.

Y a causa de esto, había regresado a Rusia, dejando a sus amigos con su tonta celebración de Navidad, allá en Japón, yendo al único lugar que sabía que tampoco celebraban esa fecha y en el cual, luego de una breve conversación con Ivanov, sería "bienvenido". Sí, en efecto, la Abadía.

Si había alguien más que no soportaba y festejaba esa fecha, sin duda eran los rusos. Sus compañeros de equipo, los Blitzkreig Boys. Aquellos, que al igual que él, fueron entrenados por Biovolt, para el ejército de su Abuelo.

O al menos... eso era lo que creía Kai. Pues al llegar a dicho lugar, se quedó petrificado. En blanco. Completamente inmóvil. No podía ser cierto lo que veía, tenía que ser un error.

Así que talló sus ojos, vio la placa del lugar un par de veces y sí, no había dudas. Era la Abadía. Pero entonces... volvió a mirar el lugar, detallando que lo que había visto en un principio y lo había desorientado era real.

¿Pero cómo... cómo era posible? No lo entendía.

Dicho lugar estaba lleno por todas partes de foquitos de color que prendían y apagaban rítmicamente. En el jardín, había un enorme árbol de navidad (natural) adornado con escarcha, esferas, monitos y hasta arriba la típica estrella. Aquello, acompañado con la tenue nieve que caía desde hace rato hacían del lugar un... un perfecto lugar de celebración de Navidad, pero... ¿En la Abadía?

Sin duda alguna, el mundo se iba a acabar en ese momento.

El ruso-japonés suspiró, dándose la vuelta para marcharse lo antes posible de ahí. No fuera que salieran los rusos bailando con trajes y sombreros rojos con blanco y unas botas negras y lo invitaran a pasar. Primero muerto que ver _"eso"_.

En eso estaba cuando...

- ¿Kai?

Una voz conocida le llama un poco más adelante, haciendo que se sobresalte un poco.

**-** ¿Ah? –con algo de temor alza su vista, viendo a los aludidos que recién llegaban con un montón de bolsas y paquetes, y por suerte, con sus ropas normales.

**-** ¿Qué haces aquí, Kai?

Cuestiona confundido el líder de los Blitzkreig, más que nada al verle con la intensión de marcharse enseguida.

- Eso no importa. -Bryan le interrumpe, avanzando hacia él con una enorme sonrisa que para nada le da buena espina al bicolor. Ni a nadie que conozca al ruso.- ¡Qué bueno que hayas venido, Kai! Pero vamos... entremos, no te quedes ahí.

Sin preguntarle siquiera y antes de entrar de lo más campante a la abadía, le da algunas bolsas y paquetes para aligerar por completo su carga. Por lo que al verle irse, y de tan buen humor, Hiwatari mira confundido a Spencer y Tala, los cuales, sólo suspiran cansados, continuando con su lento y pesado camino.

**-** No preguntes, quieres... –le dice sin ánimo Ivanov, pasando a su lado y dejando atrás a un confundido Hiwatari.

Sin más remedio por ahora, Kai sigue al par de rusos con la clara intención de descubrir qué pasa ahí, y por qué el cambio tan repentino en aquel lugar.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, aquí la primera parte de esta historia que es mi contribución a esta linda época del año. Nada complicado, al contrario, una trama simple, aunque aun así espero que les haya gustado.

Si fue así, espero que me dejen su opinión para saber que les pareció. Nos vemos hasta entonces ;)


	2. Cuenta Regresiva o Últimos Detalles

**Título**: Navidad, al fin y al cabo.

**Personajes: **Kai Hiwatari, Tala Ivanov, Bryan Kuznetzov, Spencer.

**Género:** General, Amistad, Humor.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Rusos. Leve insinuación de Shonen Ai.

**Resumen: **Navidad. Una época especial para muchas personas. Pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando un día que ha sido normal por toda su vida, se convierte en su primera Navidad? Los Blitzkreig Boys tienen la respuesta.

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**23/12/07.**_

**2. Capítulo 2- Cuenta Regresiva o Últimos Detalles.**

Aquellas bolsas y paquetes fueron puestos sobre la mesa una vez que entraron en la abadía.

Cansados y suspirando hondo, Spencer y Tala se sentaron pesadamente sobre unas sillas, siendo observados por la fija y penetrante mirada del bicolor. Y es que no entendía qué pasaba ahí.

**- **¿Y bien? –pregunta por fin, recargándose en la pared y cruzando sus brazos.- Alguien me puede decir... ¿qué significa todo esto?

Una pregunta muy acertada, considerando que todo pasillo, corredor y/o pared habían sido decoradas con esos adornos luminosos y llamativos, dándole a la abadía un aura totalmente diferente a lo que siempre había sido. Vamos, que ni siquiera quedaba la sombra de la fría, desolada y lúgubre Abadía ex-Valkov. Parecía otro lugar.

**-** ¿A qué se debe el cambio? –pregunta de nuevo Kai, tanto o más confundido que antes.- ¿Por qué festejarán esta fecha?

Ambos rusos simplemente voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo, suspirando sin remedio ante sus preguntas.

Todo aquello, se resumía a una sola palabra. 5 letras para ser más exactos.

- Bryan...

Dicen al mismo tiempo, volviendo a suspirar resignados una vez más. Así, habían estado desde que "aquello" aconteció.

**-** ¿Bryan? -repite, sin entender.

-Sí. –resopla Spencer.

**-** Todo comenzó con... –es Tala quién le cuenta, poniéndolo al tanto de la situación.

**.****:**:.

"Aquello", había sucedido dos días atrás. ¿El lugar de origen? El Centro comercial.

- Aquí tiene su cambio joven... –una sonriente y amable cajera le entrega a Bryan su ticket de compra, su cambio y un boleto de sorteo además. Al ver su confusión le explica.- Tiene tres oportunidades para encontrar los tres símbolos iguales. Sí lo logra, se gana el premio marcando en la parte de arriba.

El ruso lee el posible premio a ganar.

_"¿Una... Navidad pagada?" _

Y Piensa detenidamente en ello.

_Navidad._

Aquella palabra con tan sólo pronunciarla o pensarla, le daban nauseas. Sin duda le traía malos recuerdos.

Sí, recuerdos de hace algunos años atrás.

... .

- Disculpe, señor Boris.

Un muchacho le llama un tanto temeroso al hombre, deteniendo su paso éste al verle.

- ¿Qué quieres Vladimir? –contesta molesto, pues había sido interrumpido al ir hablando con Voltaire.

- ¿Por qué nosotros no celebramos la Navidad, señor? S-se supone que esto es una Abadía, ¿no es así? –pero calla de inmediato, al recaer ante él las penetrantes y frías miradas de ambas autoridades.

- ¡Boris!

Voltaire le llama la atención enseguida, continuando solo con su camino y esperando a que él se hiciera cargo de ese "problema". Por lo que una vez que la figura de éste se pierde en la penumbra del pasillo, la mirada del abad se intensifica más sobre el muchacho.

- ¡Vladimir! -le dice severamente- ¡Sabes perfectamente, qué es este lugar! La abadía es sólo una fachada para ocultar nuestra verdadera institución y meta. No estamos aquí para celebrar esas tontas fechas sino para formar a los mejores bey-luchadores del mundo! ¡Pero... sí a ti eso no te interesa, y quieres celebrar esas estupideces! ¡Entonces...!

- ¡No por favor! -se pone de rodilla y ruega al saber lo que vendría sino lo hacía.- ¡Le ruego que me perdone! ¡Prometo olvidar esas cosas, pero no me eche, por favor! ¡Por favor!

- ¿De verdad?

La mirada de Boris es oculta por su capucha.

- Sí. ¡Sólo déjeme quedarme, por favor!

- Hm... –pero la forma malvada en la que éste sonríe indican que no es así de fácil. Sus siguientes palabras lo confirman.- ¡Guardias!

- ¿Sí?

Los hombres llegan casi al instante, esperando la orden de su señor.

- Lleven al joven a una de las Mazmorras, y déjenle ahí hasta que yo lo diga.

Los custodios lo toman de ambos brazos, llevándolo al lugar indicado; pese a la resistencia que ejerce.

- ¡No! ¡A las Mazmorras no, por favor! ¡No, no!

- ¿Y bien? ¿Alguien más quiere que haya alguna celebración en este lugar? -Boris se gira ante los espectadores que contemplaron la escena, esperando alguna respuesta, alguna replica. Pero no hay ni un murmullo.

Los que atestiguaron aquel acto guardaron un largo y pronunciado silencio, desviando aterrados sus miradas, siendo los actuales Blitzkreigs Boys también testigos y quedando en la misma situación de desconcierto y temor que los demás.

- Eso pensé... –señala el abad con burla, continuando su camino entre malvadas risas.

Después de todo... él era Boris Valkov.

De aquel muchacho lo que único que se supo, fue que permaneció una semana encerrado en las mazmorras a pan y a agua, y después, expulsado como un perro de la Abadía. Nadie volvió a saber de él.

Y aunque eso había pasado hace años, aquello había sido suficiente para que nadie se preguntara siquiera sí se celebraría alguna fiesta o no.

- ¿Joven? –aquel llamado lo trae de nuevo a la realidad, recordando el lugar en el que se encontraba.- ¿Qué dice? Inténtelo, no pierde nada... –la sonrisa de la mujer aumenta, desconcertando un poco al de cabellos grises.

_"Es cierto, no pierdo nada. Además, no creo que gane... _–y comienza a rascar los cuadritos con una moneda.

_"__Un símbolo. Dos símbolos..."_ –se la piensa un poco, rascando el último- "_Tres símbolos"._

Su expresión, muestra desconcierto. ¿Acaso... había ganado?

- ¡Tres Símbolos! ¡Encontró los tres símbolos, felicidades! -tanto ella como las personas que estaban cerca comienzan a aplaudir.- ¡Se ha ganado una Navidad pagada y completamente gratis!

Por su parte, Bryan aún no podía creer que había ganado, al menos... no una Navidad pagada. Es más... ¿Qué significaba eso?

Y como si la mujer hubiera leído su mente, comenzó a explicarle en qué consistía su premio.

- Su premio consiste en dos árboles naturales. Uno de 3 metros de alto y el otro de 1.80. Luces de colores, escarcha para adornar toda su casa o lugar de trabajo, así como también para adornar ambos árboles. Figuritas y adornos para estos, adornos como abetos, guirnaldas, noches buenas y una gran cena con varios platillos típicos de varias regiones del planeta. Todo esto, completamente gratis y por cortesía de este centro comercial y nuestros patrocinadores.

La gente aplaudió más fuerte al mismo tiempo que le decían _"¡Felicidades!"_ o le deseaban una_ "¡Feliz Navidad!"_.

Y así, el ruso había salido con una enorme sonrisa, y llegado a la Abadía con una felicidad antes vista y una "buena noticia", aunque no para todos.

**.****:**:.

**-** Aún siento escalofríos al recordar su semblante y expresión... –dice Ivanov, frotando sus manos al tratar de disipar el escalofrío que aquel recuerdo le provocaba.

**- **Y desde entonces... nos arrastró a ésta locura. No nos deja ni a sol ni sombra, está muy... "emocionado".

Es lo que el dueño de _Seaborg _refiere. Entendiendo ahora Kai, un poco mejor lo que pasa.

- ¿Pero qué diablos hacen ahí, eh? ¡Aún hay muchas cosas que hacer! ¡Vamos, levántense! -Bryan aparece de la nada, animando a todo mundo a que continúen con los preparativos que faltan para esa noche.

- ¡Danos un maldito respiro, Kuznetzov! ¿Quién te crees que somos, tus esclavos?

- De eso nada, Tala. No hasta que todo esté terminado. Por cierto, Kai... -voltea a ver al mencionado.- Te quedarás aquí, ¿verdad?

_"¡N-ni loco me quedo, aquí!"._ –piensa de inmediato el oji-violeta, decidido a tomar sus cosas y marcharse lo más pronto posible de ahí.

- No, yo...

**- **¡Por supuesto que sí! -el pelirrojo se adelanta a contestar por él. Y con una sonrisa maliciosa agrega.- Kai se quedará con nosotros, y festejará también Navidad.

Hasta le pasa un brazo por los hombros, y le sonríe un poco más. Esa actitud no le gusta a Hiwatari.

- ¿No es así, Kai? -lo siguiente que Tala le dice es en susurro para que sólo él le pueda escuchar.- Si nosotros tenemos que sufrir esto... entonces tú también, Hiwatari. Ya estás aquí.

Pero Kai no está dispuesto a pasar por este infierno. Primero muerto.

**-** En realidad yo sólo vine por...

**- **¡Perfecto! ¡Así seremos más!

De nuevo lo interrumpen. Ignoran sus palabras y pasan de él. Y para empeorar la situación, a Bryan se le ocurre una idea.

- En ese caso... creo que deberíamos hacer un pequeño intercambio. ¿Qué les parece?

Kuznetzov no da pauta a decir que no, pues ya tenía en la mano papel y pluma, anotando sus nombres. Aquello, deja a los implicados en blanco, otra vez, y al ruso-japonés más molesto que antes.

¡Genial! Porque no sólo lo obligaban a quedarse y festejar Navidad, sino que también lo meten en un intercambio en el que él _no _quiere estar.

**-** Ehm... Bryan. -el líder de los Blitzkreig habla al notar algo de suma importancia. Algo que quizá el de urbes grises está pasando por alto.- Si no te has dado cuenta... hoy es Noche Buena y mañana es Navidad, y las tiendas...

**- **Por eso mismo escogerán ahorita su papelito. -es lo único que dice, revolviendo estos en una pequeña caja.- Y tienen de aquí hasta la tarde para comprar su regalo.

**- **¿Y se puede saber con qué dinero lo vamos a comprar?–pregunta Spencer, entrecerrando con desconfianza sus ojos.

**- **Pues... yo sé que tú tienes mucho dinero. –apunta convencido Kuznetzov.

- ¡Si, pero estoy ahorrando para algo!

Curiosamente el rubio se exalta, actuando a la defensiva al preguntarse cómo es que Bryan sabe eso. Se suponía que era un secreto.

**- **Creo que no hay problema con Tala, ya que él tiene más dinero que un banco, y con Kai... si tienen dinero para venir a Rusia, entonces tiene para comprar un regalo, ¿o no?

**-** ¡Oye! -el bicolor respinga.- ¿Y cómo diablos se supone que volveré, eh?

**- **Pues si ya no te queda... puedes pedirle un préstamo a nuestro banco, quiero decir, a Tala.

**- **¡Ya te dije que no soy banco! –refuta indignado el pelirrojo.- Simplemente ahorro y administro mi dinero, eso es todo. –termina un poco más calmado y cruzando sus brazos.

**- **Lo ves, un Banco. Pero dejémonos de eso y tomen un papel. –y extiende la caja.

De mala gana y maldiciendo entre dientes, los rusos toman un papel, leyendo el nombre de la persona a la que le regalarían. En menos de dos segundos, todos se miraban mutuamente y para nada convencidos.

- Ah... ¿puedo cambiarlo? –pregunta un indiferente ruso-japonés, cruzando sus brazos como si nada.

- ¿Por qué? -Bryan le mira de soslayo.- ¿Te tocó el tuyo?

- No, pero...

- ¡Entonces no! –sentencia.

- Yo... –esta vez es Tala quien habla.- Sugiero que los revuelvas otra vez.

- ¿Por qué? -vuelve a cuestionar el dueño de _Falborg_.

**-** Creo que... no los revolviste bien. –explica, aparentando indiferencia.

- ¿Te tocó el tuyo?

- Pues no, pero...

- ¡Nada! -exclama.- ¡Si a nadie le tocó el suyo, así se queda, y mejor vayan a comprar sus regalos!

Sin decir más, Bryan abandona enojado la habitación.

- Sí que quiere que esta Navidad sea perfecta, ¿eh? –señala Kai, cruzando sus brazos y escuchando un _"Hn hm"_ de parte de ambos rusos.

**.****:**:.

Más tarde, era precisamente Hiwatari quién se encontraba en medio de las calles pensando en qué iba a comprar de regalo.

**- **¡Lo que me faltaba! -gruñe molesto.- ¿Y ahora qué voy a comprar?

Se detiene afuera de una de las tiendas, viendo la multitud de gente que había adentro.

Y así, y en la misma condición, se veían en diferentes parte de la ciudad a los tres rusos restantes.

Unos más molestos que otros, al no saber qué comprar, o por el simple hecho de permanecer mucho tiempo parados en la fila o... rodeados de tanta gente.

Pero era "eso", o de seguro en la abadía volarían cabezas por parte de Bryan y eso... no era bueno. Al menos no con un Bryan tan... "Navideño".

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo y el siguiente, será el final. Lo subiré el martes.

Agradezco a las personas que leyeron esté simple fic, e infinitamente a **_Sabaku no tenshi_**,**_ GabZ-senpai_** y **_PPBKAi_**, por sus lindos comentarios.

Les deseo a todos una _Feliz Navidad_, pásensela muy bien y con aquellas personas que sean especiales para ustedes. Gracias por leer ;)


	3. Noche Buena o Navidad

**Título**: Navidad, al fin y al cabo.

**Personajes: **Kai Hiwatari, Tala Ivanov, Bryan Kuznetzov, Spencer.

**Género:** General, Amistad, Humor.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Rusos. Leve insinuación de Shonen Ai.

**Resumen: **Navidad. Una época especial para muchas personas. Pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando un día que ha sido normal por toda su vida, se convierte en su primera Navidad? Los Blitzkreig Boys tienen la respuesta.

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**23/12/07.**_

**3. Capítulo 3- ****Noche Buena o Navidad.**

Faltaba quince minutos para las once de la noche.

Un impaciente Bryan, esperaba a ver a qué hora se les ocurría bajar a los rusos e Hiwatari. Tenía más de 15 minutos esperándolos en ese lugar. ¡Y nada!

Caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro, reaccionando con cualquier mínimo movimiento que escuchase, y viendo a ver sí era alguno de ellos, pero para su desgracia, no lo eran. Sino sus mismos pasos o el ruido que hacía al moverse de aquí a allá.

- ¡Hmf!-repentinamente aprieta con fuerzas sus puños, tratando de contenerse, pero...- ¡A VER A QUÉ HORAS, MALDICIÓN!

De acuerdo. No se puede controlar y su grito se escucha por toda la Abadía, y hasta con eco.

- Bryan, ¿por qué tanto escándalo?

Es Ivanov el primero en aparecer, tranquilizando un poco al aludido con su presencia. De hecho, hasta sonríe un tanto, pero ésta desaparece apenas y ve el atuendo que lleva.

- ¿Y tu traje?

Su voz hasta suena mordaz, y su mirada lo analiza de arriba a abajo.

**- **¿Ehm? Arriba... ¿por qué?

Hasta ese momento, Tala se da cuenta de que Kuznetzov sí estaba vestido de traje, pero no llega a interesarle más allá de eso.

Para Bryan, esa es una...

_Respuesta incorrecta._

- De acuerdo. -el ruso habla con dificultad y tiembla un poco. Sisea, para ser _muy_ claro.- Ve... y póntelo.

- Disculpa... ¿qué?

- ¡Dije que vayas y te cambies! –es una orden. No le está preguntando y tampoco se lo está sugiriendo. Lo exige.- Ésta, es nuestra primera celebración y no la vas a arruinar con tu atuendo de... retrato.

- ¡Oye! –el pelirrojo se queja.- ¡No pienso ponerme ese ridículo traje, sólo porque así lo quiere el _"gran"_ Bryan!

Enfatiza con sarcasmo, dándole la espalda y cruzando sus brazos. De acuerdo, Bryan comienza a pasarse de la raya y a fastidiarlo de verdad.

Eso no es bueno.

- ¿Quieres entonces, que te obligue a ponértelo por las malas, Tala?

- ¡Sólo intenta ponerme un dedo encima y ya verás, Kuznetzov!

Ambos se miran desafiantes, y el ambiente entre ellos está más que tenso. Por suerte, aparece un tercero para calmar la situación.

- Ya estoy listo.

O tal vez, no.

Spencer es quién acaba de aparecer, y si bien ambos rusos dejan de discutir al ver que el más alto y robusto de ellos lleva la misma ropa no mejora la situación.

Ese es un...

_Segundo error._

- ¿Dónde está... tu traje, Spencer?

Una venita se alza en la sien de Kuznetzov y trata, de verdad que sí, de tener paciencia con sus compañeros.

- En el mismo lugar dónde lo dejaste. –responde, tranquilamente.- ¿Realmente no creías que me lo iba a poner, o si, Bryan?

- Él esperaba que _sí_ te lo pusieras.

Tala como si nada, cruza sus brazos e ignora la mirada que el mencionado le dirige.

- Hn... ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? –no lo entiende.- ¡Es nuestra primera celebración navideña! ¿Y actúan de esta forma? ¡Suban ahora mismo y pónganse los malditos trajes!

Que señale con el dedo índice y haga énfasis en sus palabras no ayuda y mucho menos hará que ellos atiendan su orden, pero el dueño de Falborg cree que sí.

- Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Kai aparece en ese momento sólo para complicar más la situación, pero no es su culpa. La culpa saben que es de Bryan, por meterlos en ese lío. Por obligarlos a celebrar algo que ellos no pidieron, y mucho menos querían. Así están bien, ¡pero no! Tenía que venir Kuznetzov y su maldita idea de celebrar Noche Buena y Navidad. Pero ahí estaba el precio por querer imponerle "eso".

- Porque... –prosigue el nieto de Voltaire, con una sonrisa presuntuosa, desafiante, recargándose tranquilamente en la pared.- Yo no pienso ponerme esa cosa.

- ¿Y por qué no..._ Hiwatari_?

O... Bryan le llama por su apellido, pero a éste le da igual. Por él, mejor. Que se enoje, y de por cancelado todo eso.

- Porque no. –zanja sin más.- No me gusta el color. Además...

El pelirrojo le interrumpe.

- La tela pica.

- Y me queda muy grande. –prosigue el rubio.

- Y...

El ruso-japonés que iba a hablar, una vez más en el día es interrumpido.

- ¡Mejor díganme que no quieren ponérselos, y dejen de inventar esas estúpidas excusas! -reclama.

Los tres intercambian un par de miradas entre sí, para luego ver al de cabellos grises.

- ¡Cierto! –Ivanov, asiente.

- ¡No queremos ponérnoslos!

Dicen al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de verlo. Que no diga después, que no pidió la verdad, eh.

- ¡Hmf!

Bryan gruñe y murmura entre dientes, para luego tomar aire y relajarse. Posiblemente cuenta hasta diez, y eso le funciona. Lo tranquiliza y hasta hace que su sonrisa burlona aparezca. Esa no es una buena señal.

- ¡Bien! Entonces vayámonos pues... la cena nos espera.

Sin más pasa entre ellos, con destino hacia el comedor. Lo más escalofriante de todo es que va tarareando una canción navideña como si nada.

- Realmente a veces... hasta a mí me asusta.

Hay un asentimiento en general, y luego los tres le siguen.

Al llegar al comedor, las puertas estaban abiertas. Y desde lejos, se ve una decoración luminosa y alegre. Llena de lucecitas, adornitos, florecidas y quién sabe cuantas cosas más.

Sin duda era otra dimensión muy, _muy _desconocida (con mayúsculas) del lugar que alguna vez fue el comedor de la triste y aburrida Abadía.

Y lo preocupante del asunto es que tantas luces brillantes los dejarían ciegos en cuestión de minutos.

Al entrar, los tres rusos se sobresaltaron al escuchar como unos violines comenzaban a interpretar una canción un tanto extraña, triste y hasta mística, que conforme la canción avanzaba, se unían otros sonidos más a ésta, produciendo un sonido como el que hacen los encantadores de serpientes.

De hecho, fue algo para lo que se prepararon, pero ni una serpiente apareció. Menos mal.

- ¿Qué les parece, no es buena?

- ¡Maldición, Bryan!

Justo como el ruso hacía recientemente, apareció de la nada, provocándoles un pequeño susto. Sin más, los cuatro tomaron asiento en aquella larga y presentable mesa.

Sobre ésta, había una enorme cantidad de botanas, comida, bebidas, y hasta los postres ya estaban servidos.

- Bueno... –el autoproclamado "Anfitrión" toma una copa con vino y se pone de pie con su característica sonrisa.- ¿Qué les parece si brindamos?

_"Hm... ya va ha iniciar"._

Aquel pensamiento es colectivo al igual que las miradas que el trío de rusos pone.

- ¡Oh, vamos! –a cada uno les da una copa con algo de vino o whisky.- Yo inicio...

¡Qué novedad!

- Brindo por esta primera Navidad en la Abadía, pero sobre todo... brindo por la persona por la cuál podremos festejar hoy esta hermosa fiesta. O sea... _Yo_.

Los demás se sientes incómodos y se revuelven en sus asientos, una situación muy diferente de la de Bryan, que sonríe y entrecierra sus ojos con orgullo.

- Así que... ¡Brindemos!

Choca su copa con de sus compañeros, que parecen más aburridos que en un funeral.

_"¿Así, o más egocéntrico, Bryan?"_ –piensa cansado y hastiado el dueño de Wolborg, siendo ignorado por el aludido.

- ¡Comamos!

Es lo siguiente que él quiere que hagan, por lo que toma un plato y comienza a servirse de todo lo que ve.

Realmente había una gran variedad de platillos. Estaban desde los típicos de Rusia, hasta aquellos pequeños pueblos que apenas y son divisados en un mapa mundial, pero todo estaba delicioso.

La cena duró más de hora y media, y si terminó fue porque ya no les cabía nada más (a excepción de Bryan, que seguía comiendo como si nada). En la mesa quedaba todavía una buena cantidad de comida, como para alimentar a Tyson y a Daichi por todo un largo mes.

- ¡Vamos, coman más! –les ofrece un plato de sopa y lomo, pero nadie más quiere saber de comida.

- ¡Aleja eso de mí!

Ivanov, hasta tiene que girarse para no ver el plato y sentir nauseas.

- Entonces, yo lo comeré... –se lleva un bocado a la boca, y todos se preguntan por qué no se llena.- Hm... ya es tarde.

Su reloj muestra que ya pasan de las doce de noche, es decir que ya es Navidad. Así que termina de comer, se acaba el líquido de su copa, se limpia con la servilleta y se pone de pie. Todos están atentos a sus movimientos.

- ¡Qué mejor momento para hacer el intercambio! ¿no? –su sonrisa delata que el alcohol comienza a ser estragos en él. Genial. Una cosa más para preocuparse.- ¡Vamos, vayamos por nuestros regalos!

- ¿No podríamos dejarlo hasta mañana? -bosteza cansado, Kai.- Quiero decir... para más al rato.

De todos, él es el más cansado debido al viaje que hizo. Desde que puso un pie en la abadía no ha podido descansar ni diez minutos.

- ¡No! ¡Será ahora!

No se sabe si su sentido de percepción está totalmente alterado, o porque el de cabellos grises toma a su líder y prácticamente se lo lleva arrastrando. ¿Creerá acaso que a quién se lleva es a Kai?

- ¡Bryan, mi brazo! ¡Kuznetzov!

El mencionado casi se lo arranca.

- ¿A qué horas... terminará todo esto? -el bicolor los sigue un poco más atrás, pasándose con fastidio su mano por su rostro.

Cuando los rusos pasan por uno de los patios, se dan cuenta de que la nieve a comenzado a caer, y a esas alturas, ya todo el suelo estaba cubierto de blanco, dándole ese toque mágico a Navidad.

- ¿Quién inicia primero?

El dueño de Falborg los lleva hasta la habitación donde está el otro árbol navideño, mirando sonriente a sus compañeros. Su vista deja de mostrarle dos personas iguales y es esa misma a la que escoge.

-¡Spencer! –dice.- ¡Qué inicie, Spencer!

El mencionado va y toma el regalo que el ruso les hizo poner bajo el árbol. No se queja con su elección, pues entre más pronto inicie, más pronto terminarán aquello. Él también, está aburrido y cansado.

- Bien, a mi me tocó darle a... ¡_Ugh_!

De pronto cae de rodillas, llevando su mano a su abdomen al ser golpeado en esa zona y sacarle todo el aire.

- ¡Espera! ¡No digas todavía quién te toco, espera un momento!

Bryan sale de la habitación, y antes de hacerlo le da una palmada en la espalda que produce un extraño sonido como de huesos quebrándose. Tala y Kai palidecen, al ver cómo el otro termina de doblegar al mayor de los rusos y dan un paso hacia atrás, ante el efusivo y algo pasadito de copas de Kuznetzov.

El pelirrojo por su parte, se siente afortunado de seguir teniendo su brazo.

- ¡Señor!

En el pasillo se oye su voz, llamando sabrá Dios a quién.

- Sí, ¿dígame joven?

Cuando éste regresa lo hace con un hombre que trae una cámara lista.

- Ahora tome las fotos de nuestro intercambio.

- ¿Fotos? –preguntan el bicolor e Ivanov confundidos. Nadie les dijo nada sobre unas "fotos".

- ¡Claro! Si es nuestra primera Navidad, necesitamos las fotos del recuerdo. ¿Ven?

El hombre les muestra las que llevaba hasta ese momento. Y así, había fotografías de cada uno de ellos ya fuera sentados, parados, comiendo, bostezando o molestos incluso, y una que otra donde parecían que sonreían. Y en cada una de ellas, se veían realmente bien.

Sobre todo Tala e Hiwatari, que eran muy fotogénicos, aunque ellos se negaran a aceptarlo.

- En esta me veo bien...

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que nos estaban tomando fotos? -Kai ignora el comentario de su líder, y le reclama molesto e indignado al causante de todo esto.

- Porque de seguro te hubieras rehusado ha que te las tomaran, Kai.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí!

- Lo ves, por eso no te dije. Pero bueno... –pasa de él.- Iniciemos con esto...

Sin más ayuda a levantarse al mayor de los rusos que seguía hincado en el suelo, mientras ellos hablaban.

- Spencer iniciará, pero... después de que digas quién te tocó, tienes que decirle unas palabras, darle un abrazo y tomarse la foto del recuerdo.

- ¿Palabras? –repite Kai, confundido, negándose de ante mano.- ¡Yo no quiero decir palabras!

- ¡Yo no quiero dar abrazo! –secunda Ivanov, en contra de aquello.

¿Quién creía Bryan que eran? ¿Los Bladebreakers?

- ¡Pues ni modo! ¡Dirán palabras, darán abrazo y se tomarán la foto del recuerdo, y si no...! –toma el fierro que alimenta el fuego de la chimenea y se los muestra.- ¡Los golpearé con esto para luego enterrárselos por el...!

De acuerdo. No hacía falta que éste terminara. Ya habían entendido el mensaje, alto y claro. Lo haría regañadientes, pues.

- Excelente. Iniciemos, pues...

- Bueno... –Spencer da un paso al frente, y mira serio a los tres.- A mi me tocó... Bryan.

Al escuchar su nombre el aludido se sorprende, aumentando su sonrisa de felicidad. Pero ésta desaparece inmediatamente, al igual que la atención de todos que recae en la persona que dice.

- ¡Idiota!

Por lo que todo el mundo mira a Ivanov, que simplemente se encoge de hombros y murmura un _"N-nada, continúen"_. Actuando como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Y así lo hacen luego de varios segundos. Continúan donde se habían quedado.

- Toma...

El rubio le extiende a Kuznetzov una caja rectangular, forrada con papel metálico de colores morados y azules.

- Gracias...

Bryan es más rápido que Spencer y antes de que se diera la vuelta para regresar a su lugar lo jala hacia sí, dándole el abrazo y tomándoles la foto el hombre que para eso estaba ahí. Satisfecho con el resultado, éste agrega algo más antes de soltar a su amigo.

- ¿Y mis palabras?

- ¡Hmf! –el dueño de Seaborg gruñe.- Bryan, el próximo año... tú no vayas de compras. –y sonríe con sarcasmo.

- ¡Sí! –el líder de los Blitzkreig apoya la moción.- ¡Por favor, Bryan... haznos ese favor! ¿Quieres?

- ¡Qué pesados! –les sigue el juego, centrándose mejor en su regalo.- Veamos que es entonces...

Cuando termina de abrirlo se encuentra con que son unas... unas botas nuevas.

- ¡Unas botas! –exclama sorprendido y feliz.- ¡Y cómo las que quería comprar! -decía muy sorprendido y feliz.

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? –Spencer, le regaña.- Si estuviste diciéndome que las querías desde hace más de ocho meses. Ya hasta te soñaba a ti y a tus botas...

- Sí. Pero también se lo "comenté" a Tala y a Kai... –mira a ambos con una sonrisa.

- A veces... –es precisamente Hiwatari quien habla al recordar ese asunto.- Hasta me hablaba 10 veces en un solo día, solamente para decirme qué era lo que quería de cumpleaños, aniversario por su santo o regalo de navidad.

- Por lo menos a ti sólo te hablaba por teléfono... –comenta el otro, que soporto en carne viva el infierno a diario de Bryan Kuznetzov.- Uno tenía que soportarlo como sombra todo el día y ni siquiera dejaba...

- Bueno, bueno... -le interrumpe.- No estamos aquí para escuchar tus traumas y fantasías sobre Kai, ¿o sí, Tala?

_"¡Bryan!"._

Las ganas que el pelirrojo tiene por asesinar a Kuznetzov desaparecen cuando los ojos del bicolor lo miran por varios segundos, pero como se hace el desentendido mirando con suma atención las ramitas del arbolito de navidad que repentinamente le paren tan interesantes, no llega a darle ninguna explicación al implicado.

- ¡Ahora es mi turno!

Bryan toma su regalo, y se aclara la garganta. La atención vuelve a centrarse en él. Gracias a Dios, agradece el de cabellos rojos.

- Yo le voy a regalar a... –mira a los presentes con una alegría y un brillo especial en los ojos, haciendo temer (rogar, casi) a estos, para que no fuera a ellos.- ¡Spencer!

El aludido mira en todas direcciones e incluso detrás de él, procesando hasta entonces la información. ¿A él?

En el momento justo, pues éste se le acercaba con una caja larga y rectangular completamente forrada con el diseño de varias armas. ¿Qué sería? Hasta le daba miedo pensar en ello, conociendo lo "rarito" que Bryan podía llegar a ser.

- ¿Qué te diré, Spencer? –sonríe de medio lado cuando sabe que decirle.- Espero que te guste. Y apóyame para que el próximo año volvamos a celebrar ésta fecha.

Le da un abrazo, sonríe a la cámara, y luego se va para probarse sus lindas botas haya al rincón.

- ¿Qué te regaló? -Tala se acerca para ver qué es.

- Mmm...

El ruso va quitando el papel, encontrándose con la caja de un...

¡Sí, era lo que tanto quería!

- ¿Qué no es un...?

Hasta Kai, creía saber que es.

- Es un... es un... ¡Un equipo de Esquí! –y no lo podía creer.

- Ah, sí... –el de urbes grises dice sin interés. Estaba más concentrado en abrocharse las cintas que en contestar.- Si yo hartaba con mis botas... tú hartabas con tu equipo de esquí.

Kuznetzov camina por la habitación, viendo lo cómodas y lo fabulosas que se le veían. Mientras Spencer, estaba más que fascinado con su regalo. Aquél mismo, para el que había estado ahorrando y ya no había necesidad de comprarlo. Ya lo tenía en sus manos.

- ¡Gracias! –dice.- Y tal vez... no es tan malo celebrar Navidad.

Sus palabras hacen que el pelirrojo y el bicolor lo vieran incrédulos y algo confundidos. ¿Tan pronto se había dado por vencido? ¿Con un equipo de esquí se había ganado el apoyo de Bryan? ¡Eso no podía ser!

- Entonces... eso significa que Tala y Kai se darán mutuamente... –las miradas recayeron en ellos, luego de la deducción del peligris.

- Por lógica, Sí. Pero eso... no será posible. –al ver las miradas de todo se defiende.- ¡Ah! Pero no vayan a culparme, ¿eh? No fue mi culpa.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Nadie entiende, y Kuznetzov es el que pregunta.

- Uhmm... ya lo verán.

Claro. Tala y sus secretos misteriosos. ¿Así cómo?

- Bueno, continuemos... Kai, tu regalo.

Se lo temía. Ya decía que primero le iba a tocar a él. ¡Maldición! Sin nada más que hacer fue por su regalo, dirigiéndose hasta Ivanov.

- Toma.

Aquellas palabras fueron un tanto frías, pero más que nada sonaron así de lo cansado que estaba. Primero había sido un viaje largo, luego, había tenido que caminar mucho en la tarde, y su día seguía sin terminar. Seguía despierto, sin poder descansar ni un segundo. Eso, sumándose a la peripecia que tuvo que pasar para encontrar el bendito regalo de Tala.

Eso, lo tenía muy presente. Todo se complicó a partir de ahí.

**.::.**

_"__¿Por qué tenía que tocarme, Tala?" _

Era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras andaba por las calles de Rusia.

_"Si hubiera sido Bryan o Spencer, sólo tendría que ir a una zapatería o la tienda de deportes. ¡Pero no! ¡Tenía que tocarme Ivanov!_

El golpe que le da una señora con sus bolsas lo saca de sus pensamientos y quejas.

- ¡Ah, lo siento! ¡Discúlpame! Pero tú sabes... las prisas... ¡Te deseo una Feliz Navidad!

La señora continúa con su camino, con una enorme sonrisa.

- Navidad... –murmura.

Aquellas palabras... aquella sonrisa. ¡Eso lo hacía enojar aún más!

- ¡Odio la Navidad! Estúpida, Navidad... –mascullaba entre dientes, caminando molesto entre tanta gente que iba y veía.

... .

Y se hacía tarde.

Ahora que veía su reloj veía que habían pasado más de tres horas desde que había salido de la Abadía en busca del regalo de Ivanov. ¡Y nada! Simplemente no encontraba o se le ocurría qué comprarle.

Había recorrido varias tiendas, preguntado en otras tantas y regresado a la misma varias veces ¡Y no! ¡Ni así encontraba nada para el pelirrojo!

Cansado y malhumorado, se había dado por vencido. Regresaría con las manos vacías y convencería a Bryan a cualquier precio, de que lo sacaran de dicha locura.

Era todo, ya no podía más.

Así que resignado y tomando el camino de regreso a la Abadía, se detuvo de repente. Algo había atraído su atención desde uno de los locales de enfrente. Y cuando lo vio, lo supo.

Ese era el regalo que estaba buscando. Aquel que decía... "_Para Tala Ivanov. La persona más arrogante y altanera del mundo"._

Sin más, fue a dicha tienda, comprando el artículo y regresando victorioso a la Abadía.

¡Y pensar que ya se había dado por vencido! ¡Ja! ¿Quién lo diría?

**.::.**

**- **Toma. –vuelve a repetir al ver que le veía fijamente, pero no lo tomaba.

**-** Creo que... mejor deberías quedártelo tú, Kai. –el ruso cruza sus manos y desvía su mirada.

Sabía que aquello iba a ser incomodo, pero no tanto.

- ¡Qué lo tomes! –sin ningún tacto le planta el regalo en el pecho, controlando un poco su tono de voz.- Gaste mi dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo, y no fue para que el _"gran"_ Ivanov me desprecie a mí o a mi regalo. ¿Entiendes?

Se da la vuelta, con la intención de salir de ahí. ¿Quién se cree que es Tala para tratarlo así? ¿Qué no es digno, o qué? Lo cierto era, que no esperaba que actuara así, no después de cómo las cosas habían mejorando entre los dos.

- ¡Hey, esperen! –Bryan, por fin reacciona.- ¡Faltan las palabras, el abrazo, y la foto!

El camarógrafo se prepara al escuchar esas palabras.

- Ya dije palabras... –aclara Hiwatari, al detenerse pero no se gira.

- Entonces sólo les faltan las últimas dos.

Kai se gira, encontrándose con la mirada de su líder que lo mira contrariado. Tal parece que se arrepentido de cómo ha actuado.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan molesto, Bryan?

Con esa oración todos entienden que el pelirrojo ha aceptado tomarse la bendita foto. Sólo por eso, el nieto de Voltaire se acerca para darle el supuesto abrazo. Y es tan supuesto, que éste termina cuando todos acordaron o terminaron de pestañar.

**-** ¡Eso no se vale! –como siempre, el de urbes grises es el primero en refutar.- Yo ni siquiera vi que se abrazaran.

- Pues estarás ciego.

- Pues yo tampoco vi nada, Kai. Fue muy rápido. –dice Spencer. Y para nada tenía que ver con que ahora estuviera de parte de Bryan.

- Ni siquiera la cámara lo captó. –informa el hombre, mostrándoles la imagen capturada.

- ¡No, otra vez, y lento! Muy lento, para que podamos verlos.

Si hay algo que Tala detesta de Bryan Kuznetzov, era la satisfacción que siente al poner a otros en evidencia. Lo cual, estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Esa sonrisa y mirada que les dirigía lo delataba, y lo peor del caso es que no podía aplacarlo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta de ello. Así que maldijo el día en el que se dio cuenta lo que le pasaba con Kai.

- ¡Hmf!

Curiosamente es el ruso-japonés quién accede. Lo cual sólo puede significar una cosa: que realmente está cansado de todo eso y quiere irse a dormir, ya.

- ¡Bien! Está bien. A ver si así te callas.

Así que vuelven a acercarse, se abrazan y hasta se dan unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda. Aquello es ridículo, pero todo sea para que Bryan deje de molestar. Se ve el flash de la cámara un par de veces, por lo que se giran para que les tome la foto del recuerdo. Ya.

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero sonrían! Tienen que sonreír o no vale.

Aquella voz es del fotógrafo, que tal parece que también está en su contra. Y demasiado tarde porque el _fastidios-Kuznetzov_ apoya la moción.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Qué sonrían!

- ¡Bien!

Tala, ahora es el que está molesto.

Así que vuelve a acomodarse una vez más, sonríen a su manera, y justo cuando les iban a tomar la foto.

- ¡Esperen! –el hombre vuelve a hablar.

¿Quién diablos le ha dado permiso para que abra la boca, eh?

- Abrásense un poco, como... como si fueran novios o amantes. Es que se ven bien los dos juntos.

¿Se nota que el hombre trabaja fotografiando parejas casadas o que se van a casar? No, verdad.

**-** ¿Novios?

**-** ¿A-amantes? –una venita palpita en la sien de Ivanov.

Ambos se miran de reojo, y se alejan al sentir toques al comprender esas palabras.

**-** S-si quieren así. Sino ya me voy...

Tala es quién se ve más vulnerable en una implicación de este tipo. Eso es algo que Bryan siempre ha sabido, y de lo cual se aprovecha cada vez que puede.

**-** ¿Decidan?

Aunque Kai también se ve un poco... nervioso.

Interesante.

- Bueno, pero un poco más juntos. –el de ojos grises va a acercarlos un poco al ver que no cederían.

**-** ¡Ya pues!

Sin más voltean a ver la cámara, el hombre enfoca.

- Eso es, sonrían...

Como siempre, lo hacen a su estilo. Y antes de que el flash fuera disparado. Kuznetzov abre su maldita boca.

**-** ¡Cómo si estuvieran satisfechos después de una buena sección de sexo!

_FLASH._

¿El resultado? Una fotografía _muy_ interesante. Porque es decir, ambos están juntos, se miran en complicidad, y mantienen sus sonrisitas. La frase sólo fue dicha para provocar esa reacción.

**-** ¡Bryan! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito, maldito!

El dueño de Wolborg lo sujeta con fuerza de la chaqueta, y su rostro está tan rojo que se confunde con el enojo. Kai, tampoco sabe hacia dónde mirar. Por suerte nadie lo está viendo en esos momentos y se puede controlar.

**-** Sólo quería que realmente sonrieran... –se excusa éste, cambiando el tema.- Pero mejor abre tu regalo, Tala.

- Te juro que ésta me la vas a pagar, Kuznetzov.

- Sí, sí. Como sea. ¿Qué es, eh?

Ivanov se centra en el regalo, abriéndolo lentamente. De reojo ve al ruso-japonés que parece tan calmado y controlado, totalmente ajeno a lo que pasó. Pero claro... es a simple vista, porque en realidad es todo lo contrario. Está enojado con el idiota de Bryan, y no puede ni ver a los ojos a Tala sin sentir cómo sus mejillas se sonrojan, y hay más presión ahora que el ruso está abriendo su regalo.

Si no respira, se va a desmayar. Seguro.

_"Realmente es..." _-el enojo de Tala desaparece en un segundo, y todos lo notan al ver que es.- _"¡Increíble y... hermosa!"_

La saca para que todos la vean.

- ¡Oye, yo quiero una de esas!

Le dice a Kai, ignorando completamente al causante de su desgracia y tortura.

- Hasta a mí me gusta... –menciona el mayor de los rusos, olvidándose por un segundo de su equipo de esquí.

- ¡Realmente te luciste, Kai!

Kuznetzov le alaga, y reconoce su buen gusto.

**-** ¡Hmf! Pues claro. –el enojo también se le pasa.- ¿Quién crees que la escogió, eh?

**-** No está mal.

Aquellas palabras alegran y tranquilizan a Hiwatari. Así que después de todo, si le gustó a Tala. Menos mal.

Éste pasa a su lado, y cuelga su chaqueta negra de piel sobre una silla para tomar su regalo. Ya es tiempo de que eso termine.

**-** Pues, lógicamente debería de regalarle a Kai, pero... -su voz y expresión son serias.- Parece ser que "_alguien"_ se equivocó y la persona que decía mi papelito era... Bryan.

Primero miran al aludido y luego miran el papelito que el pelirrojo extiende. En efecto, ahí dice el nombre de Bryan Kuznetzov.

- Por lo cual el regalo que tengo es para él. Pero como Spencer ya le dio, no sería justo que le diéramos doble a Bryan y a Kai í que elige Kai... quieres el regalo de todas formas, o luego te doy el tuyo.

-Eso no me importa. –responde con indiferencia.- Yo sólo quiero saber sí ya me puedo ir a...

Un estruendo que termina en una explosión en el aire le impiden terminar esta vez.

Al escuchar aquello, los rusos se dirigieron corriendo hacia la entrada del salón (con regalos en mano) a excepción de Tala, que por algún motivo no se movió de su lugar.

Al llegar afuera, fueron testigos de cómo algo subía al cielo y explotaba después. Dando inicio a los fuegos artificiales.

Uno tras otro, alumbrando el cielo oscuro de Rusia.

Era hermoso.

Una vez que subían y explotaban, el cielo se llevaba por algunos segundos de diferentes colores, hasta caer lentamente y desaparecer. Una vez que explotaban en el cielo, nuevos cuetes eran lanzados, continuando con aquel espectáculo.

Los Blitzkreig estaban ahí, viendo un pequeño tributo y celebrando por primera vez en sus vidas la Navidad.

Una de las celebraciones que Boris y Voltaire les habían prohibido. Una que odiaron por muchos años y que hasta hoy y gracias a la Suerte, el Destino o Dios, no a Bryan no, habían podido festejar.

Dándose cuanta, de que no era tan malo. Al contrario, era muy divertido e interesante, y que incluso en esos días, la gente comete errores, pero no había espacio para enojarse o pensarlo siquiera.

Todos estaban centrados en aquel espectáculo, que nadie se percató hasta entonces de la llegada del pelirrojo.

**-** Kai... –llega a su lado, atrayendo la atención de éste.- Toma... tu regalo de Navidad.

A pesar de que se lo extiende, no lo toma y la confusión se aprecia en su rostro.

- Vamos, ábrelo... –le sonríe para que lo tome de una vez. Y así lo hace, el bicolor.

Al abrir aquella pequeña caja, sus ojos muestran sorpresa, confusión. ¿Alegría?

- ¡Pero! ¿Cómo?

Mira tanto al pelirrojo como al obsequio. Es el mismo regalo que tomó en el salón, aquel que era de Bryan pero no es... posible. ¿Cómo?

**-** Sólo digamos que me di cuenta del error de Bryan, desde mucho antes... –dice, entrecerrando presuntuoso sus ojos.

Porque así había sido.

**.::.**

**-** Espero que con esto, Bryan deje de fastidiar por sus botas...

Tala llega a una de las principales zapaterías de Rusia, viendo fijamente algo que llama su atención.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Listo! –el ruso lleva un papelito a la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, pero éste se le cae al piso y no se da cuenta.

En la mano, lleva una bolsa con su reciente compra.

Una vez que el éste se fue, Ivanov fue a recoger aquel papel. Sólo para confirmar lo que pensaba. Al desdoblarlo, lee "Bryan", así que saca el suyo, leyendo en ambos, el nombre de el de cabellos grises.

**-** ¡Ese idiota! ¿Se equivocó o... lo hizo a propósito?

Justo cuando se iba cuestionando, ve entrar al mencionado a la tienda de deportes.

**-** Eso significa que... ¿Bryan le va a dar a Spencer? Por lo tanto... ¿Kai, es el que no recibirá regalo?

Así que continúo su camino en busca de qué regalarle a la persona que tal vez pudo regalarle si Bryan no se hubiera equivocado.

**.::.**

**-** Así que compre algo para ti y no para Bryan desde el principio... –señala, viendo como sacaba lentamente su obsequio.- Espero que te guste, en cuanto la vi pensé: _"¡Esa es para alguien tan presumido y arrogante como Kai!_ Aunque... quizás ya no te guste usarlas.

Involuntariamente se encoge de hombros, pues éste ya no lleva bufanda como la última vez que lo vio.

Hiwatari la saca y se la puso gustoso, ante la mirada atónita y sorprendida del ruso.

**-** Si me gusta, es sólo que...

Recordar el suceso lo hace enojar un poco.

**.::.**

Después de buscar su bufanda por más de 2 horas, Kai se encuentra con que el abuelo la estaba usando para limpiar el Dojo, y cuando le pregunta que dónde la había encontrado, éste le dijo que en la basura, cortada en varios trozos de tela.

Y en efecto, ahí estaba, destrozada.

_¿El o los culpables?_

Tyson y Daichi.

_¿El motivo?_

Una de sus peleas.

**.::.**

**-** Gracias... –el ruso-japonés sonríe un poco, viendo que el ruso llevaba la chaqueta que le había regalado.

Realmente se le veía muy bien. Sólo le faltaba su pantalón negro con cadenas, y su motocicleta para realizar alguna fantasía extraña de alguna de sus fans.

**-** No, se dice... _"¡Feliz Navidad!". _–le sonríe a su estilo, haciendo que él también sonría.

El cielo vuelve a iluminarse, y atrae la atención de los dos.

Hubo más luces de colores en el firmamento de la bella y fría Rusia, y la nieve comienza a caer con más fuerza, otra vez.

Los Blitzkreigs Boys están felices.

Sonríen sinceramente. Sentían algo extraño en su pecho, algo que no habían sentido jamás, pero era reconfortante, agradable.

**-** Sí... –dice Kai, mirando el cielo.

**-** Después de todo es...

Y sus miradas se encuentran, por lo que dicen al mismo.

- Navidad, al fin y al cabo.

Sonríen como aquella vez que lo hicieron luego de la derrota inminente de Boris, siendo captados en ese momento y para siempre, en una fotografía digital.

**Fin.**

* * *

Por fin lo terminé. Creo que fue el capítulo más largo, pero tenía que terminarlo ya.

¿Bueno? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Estaré esperando sus últimos comentarios. Sin más por ahora, me despido, esperando que se la hayan pasado bien en estás fechas, deseándoles esta vez, un hermoso y prospero Año Nuevo. Gracias por leer.


End file.
